The slow sustained release of a fragrant molecule is a highly desirable trait in many personal care products. A number of means have been proposed and implemented to achieve this goal. Among these means are dissolving or suspending fragrant compounds in personal care emulsions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,588; 5,525,555; 5,490,982; and 5,372,806), encapsulation of a fragrant compound (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,223; 5,324,444; 5,185,155; 5,176,903; and 5,130,171), dissolving a fragrant compound into a hydrophobic phase such as a silicone (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,512; 5,160,494 and 5,234,689), incorporation of a fragrant compound into cross-linked polymers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,387,622 and 5,387,411), incorporation of fragrant compounds into permeable laminates (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,704 and 5,008,115), incorporation of fragrant compounds into matrices that soften at body temperature (U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,208), incorporation of fragrant compounds into rate controlling membranes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,641) and derivatization of silanes with fragrant alcohols to form alkoxy silanes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,018 and 4,500,725). None of these approaches teach or suggest that an olefinically substituted silane containing one or more fragrant substituent groups can be prepared or if prepared would be useful in the preparation of personal care compositions.